The Odd Favor
by Shire hobbit
Summary: Lucy receives a strange telegram. But who's it from?
1. Strange Telegram

I Love Lucy is not mine. Hope you like my story!! When you're finished, please review and tell me what you think?  
  
  
  
On a bright summer's day at a park in New York City, it was beautiful. If you looked in the sky, there wasn't a cloud to be seen. Lucy had decided it was a nice day to go for a walk, so she went to the park. Lucy - slightly tanning, and in a simple plain white shirt and pants - was just sort of strolling through, taking her time. Lucy was just letting her mind wander, thinking about how all the dark green pine trees blended perfectly with all the bright green oak trees. She thought about all the people she saw playing; kids playing on the slides, families playing, parents pushing their kids on the swings. It was just a peaceful day. Lucy found an empty spot on a park bench, and decided to read a little of the book she brought with her. But after 2 or 3 chapters she decided to go home, taking her time.  
  
When Lucy got back to the apartment, she decided to see what was in the mail, which she had picked up earlier. Thumbing through it, she noted there was something for, "Ricky, Ricky, Lucy, and another one for Ricky." Lucy looked at hers, but saw it was just a preview for a new magazine that would be coming out soon. She was about to call Ethel, and see what she was doing, when the doorbell rang. Lucy opened the door to find a man with a telegram for her. She signed for it, and told the man "Thank you". But why would anybody send a telegram to Lucy? Almost everybody she knew lived in New York, they could have just called her, or dropped by; and it wasn't from her Mother. Lucy stopped trying to guess, and just opened it to find out. It said:  
  
--Aloha Lucy,  
--Sometimes Life Is Full Of Mysteries  
--Hotels Are Sometimes Where They Happen  
--Lots Of People You Don't Know, And You've Never  
--Even Seen!  
--You Know The Way It Is Sometimes!  
  
Your Friend Always,  
Me  
But Who Am I?  
  
Lucy was baffled, what kind of a note was this? Was it a joke? Or did this person want Lucy to find them? Lucy decided she wanted to find whoever sent this! But how? Maybe - Aloha - had something to do with it. Maybe? Or a - Hotel - ? Lucy couldn't decide which one it was. So, she decided to go with both. Her theory: This person is in Hawaii at a hotel! Now all she had to do was talk Ricky into going, after all, he said he'd be getting some time off. All she had to do? It Might be a Little harder than that...  
  
When Ricky came home Lucy decided to just go for it. "Ricky, I want to go to Hawaii!"  
"Huh? What brought that on?"  
"This," said Lucy, showing him the note.  
"Lucy, I'm not going to go to Hawaii for this, you don't even know for sure."  
"But Ricky, please. You DO have some time off, you said so! And Ricky, I never get to go anywhere very far. Ricky please, just this once?"  
"Lucy I - Do you promise it will be...'just this once'" Ricky asked, imitating Lucy on the last part. "You wont do this again?"  
Lucy shook her head, "No, I wont!"  
"I guess I could use my time of work for vacation time."  
"Oh Ricky, really???"  
Lucy was answered by Ricky picking up the phone, and making flight reservations. Since Lucy didn't say where she wanted to go in Hawaii, Ricky just picked the biggest island. When he was finished, he told Lucy, "We leave tomorrow morning...be ready."  
"I will, Ricky."  
Lucy was curious as to why Ricky agreed so quickly, but decided to keep her mouth shut.  
Ricky was still curious about Hawaii. He just figured Lucy made up that story for a reason to go. But he couldn't figure out why she picked Hawaii.  



	2. More Secrets

  
The next morning at 9:15, they were on their way.  
When the plane landed, Lucy and Ricky got off and went to the first hotel they saw. Getting a room, the man at the desk asked if they were the Ricardo's? After Ricky informed him that they were, the man told them that he had a note, and he was wold to give it to 'Lucy Ricardo'.  
"Who's it from?" asked Ricky.  
"Person said not to tell you."  
"Well, was it a man ot a woman?" asked Lucy.  
"Said if you don't already know, not to tell you."  
"Thank you." Said Lucy and Ricky in unison.  
"Hey, what about your room?" asked the man.  
"We'll have to get back to you on that." said Ricky.  
Lucy and Ricky then went outside and found a bench, where they sat down to read the note. It said:  
  
Dear Lucy,  
--What A Day, Huh? Look  
--On The Bright Side - You Got My  
--New Note! But What Am I  
--Down (Up) To Now? Where Am I On The  
--East Coast? I'm Going For A Nice, Long  
--Run! Care To Join Me In A  
--South  
--Town? After  
--All, You Said You Liked To  
--Read!  
Your Friend Always,  
'A' Name -  
But Which Name? - Who's Name  
  
After seeing this, Ricky realized Lucy was not making this up. But neither Ricky, or Lucy, could figure out what it meant. East Coast - they got that. But where on the - East Coast? Ricky made a suggestion. "This person said - South Town - maybe 'South State'? South Carolina?"  
"Maybe Ricky. But where in South Carolina?"  
"South Town? Maybe it's a town that's the most south on the coast?"  
"Can we try it Ricky?"  
"Try what?"  
"The most - South Town - on the coast in South Carolina?"  
"But where would we go from there?"  
"Ricky...even I could figure that out! Read Ricky, a library. This person obviously talked to the man at the hotel. They might talk to a librarian, too."  
"Well, I don't have any better suggestions."  
"Really??? We can?"  
"Come on, let's go see if the airport has any flights leaving for South Carolina."  
"Okay, Ricky?!" Lucy said excitedly.  
Lucy and Ricky were lucky as there was a flight to leave in about 1/2 hour at 2:00.  
  



	3. Where To Look

When they got to the coast, they went as far south (without leaving South Carolina) as they could. The 'most south town' was so small, it wasn't even on the map. But it did have a library, and a restaurant. They decided to eat first, then go to the library. They ate quickly, and 15 min. later they were at the library.  
"Excuse me, miss." Lucy said to the librarian.  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Lucy Ricardo. Was there someone here earlier today, or any other day, who had a note for me?"  
"I'm sorry ma'am. There's been nobody here with a note."  
"Oh. Well - okay! Thank you."  
Lucy and Ricky couldn't figure out what to do now. Were there no more clues? Had they gotten the wrong idea's? They hoped not. They sat down at a table in the library, and tried to think this out. They were both silent for a while, when Ricky said - with a thoughtful look on his face - "Let me see the last note Lucy."  
Lucy pulled it out of her purse, and gavi it to him. "Look Lucy, maybe this means something." Lucy looked as Ricky pointed to the way the mystery person signed a name - 'A' name - 'A' name - "A" said Ricky. "Maybe they mean A something."  
"'A' what Ricky?"  
"I don't know? But I'm sure it's in a library. Lucy, bring me the first A book listed here."  
Lucy went to find it, and when she came back, Ricky took it, and started thumbing through it.  
"Nothing."  
"Hey Ricky, maybe - I have an idea - hold on." With that she was off.  
When she came back, she had a book that was something about xylophones. "What is this for?" asked Ricky.  
"Just look through it."  
Ricky started looking through it, and when he turned one page, a note fell out of another.  
"How did you know, Lucy?"  
"It was the first 'A' Ricky."  
"First 'A' what? This is X?  
"It's the author, Ricky."  
"Lucy, you're great!"  
"Oh, I know."  
Ricky gave her a funny look, "Will you just read the note?"  
Lucy took it, and read it. It said:  
  
--Yahoo Lucy,  
--Or Should I Say - Detective Lucy! Did You Check  
--Under The Bed Before You Left Home?  
--Right In The Middle? Should Be A Habit!  
Your Friend Always,  
Me  
Who Is Me?  
"Oh no, Ricky. They're back at home!"  
"Come on Lucy."  
"We're going home?"  
"That's right. Whoever this is, they sure are leading us on a Wild Chicken Chase."  
"Chicken?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Don't you mean Wild 'Goose' Chase?"  
"Whatever. Come on."  
"Okay."  
  



	4. Done Yet?

When Lucy and Ricky finally got back to their apartment, they were sooooo tired. But Lucy looked under the bed and, sure enough, there was another piece of paper. She picked it up, flopped down on the bed, and read it. It said:  
  
--Naughty Lucy,  
--End Of The Line And You Haven't Figured Me Out?  
--I'm Surprised! I Put It Clearly In Every Note!  
--Get Out The Others And  
--Have A Look!  
--But It Probably Won't Do You Any Good!  
--Or Maybe It Might - I Don't Know!  
--Right This Down - It Will!  
10 Square Ln.  
Seeto, TX  
Your Friend Always,  
Go There  
  
"Oh, Ricky. Can We Go Tomorrow? Not today, I'm too tired."  
"Yeah, we'll wait 'till tomorrow."  
"Okay, Ricky. I'm sorry I started all this, Ricky. I was just curious."  
"I know, Lucy. I was after the 2nd note, too."  
"So, it wasn't just me?"  
"No, Lucy. It was me, too."  
"At least they left an address this time."  
And at least we never went the wrong way."  
"That's for sure, Ricky."  
After that, Lucy and Ricky were so tired, they were asleep before their heads even hit the pillow.  
  



	5. Solved!

The next morning, Lucy and Ricky slept in. When they both woke up at about 11:00, they decided to finish this "Wild Chicken Chase" as Ricky put it. At least they hoped they could finish it today. They caught a plane to Texas and when they were there, they went to Seeto. Once in Seeto, they found Square Lane, then looked for #10. They were both happy when they saw it was a house, not another business. They both hoped it was the last stop, and not just a friend of the person who was doing this. As they walked up the walk - Lucy in her black and white checkered dress; Ricky in dress pants, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up - they both noticed how the house was a nice, small size. And it was white, which shined in the sun. When they got to the door, Lucy knocked, hoping somebody was home. A nice looking woman answered the door; she was Lucy's age, with brown hair and blue eyes. When she saw Lucy her eyes lit up, "Lucy!"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"You don't know who I am, do you?"  
"Not really," admitted Lucy, then she asked, "You've been the one sending me notes?"  
"Yes, it was me."  
"Well, that's nice to know there are no more; but, who ARE you?"  
"I told you, Lucy. It's in the notes." At Lucy's puzzled expression she said, "Oh fine, I'll tell you. Ashley Wonderstar. We used to go to school together, I was your neighbor!"  
"You - Oh! I remember you now!" She turned to Ricky, "Ricky, Ashley used to be one of my best friends." Turning back to Ashley, she said, "Ashley, this is my husband, Ricky!"  
"Nice to meet you!" Ashley said to Ricky.  
Then, Lucy thought of something, "Ashley, you told me you put who you were in the notes? I didn't see anything?"  
"Come on inside, and I'll explain it!" Once they were inside she asked, "Lucy, do you have the notes with you now?"  
"Yeah, sure." Lucy said, handing them to her.  
"Look Lucy," she said, laying the 4 notes out on the table. "It says right here - Ashley Wonderstar Your Neighbor - see?"  
"Yes, I do see that. I didn't even notice that, or even think of it. Ricky see, it was right here all the time. But Ashley, why? What was this all about?"  
"Well, Lucy. I just wanted to see you again, and I thought that this would sort of be a fun way."  
"Oh! Is that all!?"  
"Actually, no!"  
"No?" asked Lucy, surprised. "What else could there be?"  
"Well. Do you remember that time in High School...you and me went to treat ourselves to a special graduation dinner, and I didn't have enough money to pay for my food, so you did?" At Lucy's nod she continued, "I just thought it was time I payed you back for the favor. How would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Well," Lucy started. "What do you think, Dear?" she asked Ricky.  
"I think it sounds great."  
"Okay then," Lucy said. "We'll stay."  
  



	6. Note Names

When Ashley showed Lucy the notes on the table, this is what Lucy saw.  
  
  
  
Note #1:  
A - loha lucy  
S - ometimes life is full of mysteries!  
H - otels are sometimes where they happen!  
L - ots of people you don't know, and you've never  
E - ven seen!  
Y - ou know the way it is!  
  
Note #2:  
W - hat a day, huh? Look  
O - n the bright side - you got my  
N - ew note! But what am I  
D - own (up) to now? Where am I on the  
E - ast coast? I'm going for a nice, long  
R - un! Care to join me in a  
S - outh  
T - own? After  
A - ll, you said you liked to  
R - ead!  
  
Note #3:  
Y - ahoo lucy  
O - r should I say detective lucy! Did you check  
U - nder the bed before you left home?  
R - ight in the middle? Should be a habit!  
  
Note #4:  
N - aughty lucy  
E - nd of the line and you haven't figured me out!  
I - m surprised! I put it clearly in every note!  
G - et the others out and  
H - ave a look!  
B - ut it probably wont do you any good!  
O - r maybe it will - I don't know!  
R - ight this down - it will!  
  
  
Now that my stories finished. Please tell me what you think...  



End file.
